Best Friend's Brother
by Acciolov3137
Summary: "My best friend's brother is the one for me." John and Mycroft are best friend's...but when John meets Mycroft's younger brother things get...chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of John Watson's senior year at St. Bart's Academy and the second the cab stopped he jumped out with his bags and tossed the cabbie some bills and ran straight for the the dorms. He ran to the top floor, throwing 'hello's over his shoulder as went. 221B was where it always was, at the end of the hall, the best room in the school. As he reached for the door handle the door swung open.

"Oh John, I was just straightening up a bit."

"It's good to see you Mrs. Hudson. Did you have a nice holiday?"

"Can't complain."

He moved past her and set his bags down on the bed closest to the window, like always.

"No roommate again this year?"

He asked Mrs. Hudson as she handed him his room key.

"Oh actually you get a roommate next week."

John nodded and thanked her for everything and closed the door. John unpacked his clothes, putting them in the same drawers he did last year. He organized the bathroom with his stuff but made sure to leave a drawer vacant for his roommate.

Like every year, the second he put his suitcase under his bed he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open Mycroft!"

Mycroft strolled in and looked around the room.

"You're welcome...again." He turned and smiled and John chuckled.

"I still don't know how you managed to get me the best room in the school, but thank you...again." Mycroft nodded.

"This room looksthe same every year. Organized, simple, it's very...John."

"Yeah well it might now stay that way. I'm sure you already know I have a new roommate coming soon."

Mycroft scoffed.

"Of course I know, I fought tooth and nail to get him a different room. Unfortunately he's almost as resourceful as I am."

"I didn't think that was possibly. Why'd you want to get him a different room."

"Your future roommate and I don't get along very well and I didn't want him influencing you."

"You're worried I'll like him better than you."

"Perhaps."

"Yeah well you've only been my best friend for three and a half years. This man would have to be a god to sway my loyalties."

Mycroft smiled.

"He likes to think he is. You are coming over for lunch, of course?"

"Don't I every year?"

Mycroft's smile grew as he watched John slipped his jacket on.

"Are you driving?"

"Of course not, we have Phil."

"Does he ever get a day off?"

Mycroft shrugged and lead them outside to sleek black car that was waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. Watson. It's good to see you again."

"You as well Paul. Good Holiday?"

"Been kept pretty busy."

He replied as they started driving.

"Really? I thought Mycroft was more of a take over the world from home kind of guy."

Paul chuckled.

"Yeah but his brother has me driving him all over town."

"His brother? Mycroft's mysterious brother who no one ever mentions or talks about. He's here?"

"Unfortunately." Mycroft sighed.

"Cool! I mean I've never met the bloke and everyone avoids him in conversation like he's Lord Voldemort or something. What's his name again? Hershlock? Hemlock?"

"Sherlock. And you probably won't see him much. He's always in his room, exploding things." John had known Mycroft long enough to know when the conversation was over so he sat quietly until the car rolled up the long driveway.

"I take it your dad's away on business?"

"Mmm, South Korea. And Mummy's at a meeting with Parliment this afternoon."

John nodded. Mycroft had never actually _said _what his parents did for a living but it was obvious they were very important people.

The cab stopped and John got out, waving briefly to Paul before walking up the stairs and pushing the door open. Mycroft followed, smiling as John beamed.

"Welcome home, right John?" John nodded. During the school year John spent more time at Mycroft's than he did at his room at school.

"I'll set up, you get the snacks?"

John nodded and Mycroft left. He shucked his shoes and jacket and padded into the huge kitchen he loved so much. He put the kettle on so he could make tea then opened the fridge, trying to decide what soda to get Mycroft. He'd finally made a decision but the second the fridge shut he heard a clatter from the pantry.

He walked over and saw a mop of unruly black hair under a pile of canned goods. John was debating whether or not to walk over and see what it was when the head jumped up, clearly attached to a body.

"Aha! Found it!" The body stood, grinning and brandishing a can of green beans.

"Are you okay?"

The head snapped up and found John's confused eyes. His eyes swept up and down John's body quickly then settled back on John's.

"Yes, obviously. I'd hurry along John. Mycroft will be upset if you waste time speaking to me." He stood and walked past John, leaving the kitchen, and John who was even more confused than he'd ever been.

John jumped as the kettle started whistling, and hurried over to pour his tea. He grabbed his fixed tea and Mycroft's soda and then grabbed the first bag of chips he could find.

"What took you so long?" Mycroft asked and John handed him his soda and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Didn't you hear that loud crash?"

"Oh yes, I suppose so. I assumed it was my brother."

"Tall, thin, mop of black hair, rude?"

"Ah, you've met him then. Charming, isn't he?"

Mycroft didn't seem to notice that John wasn't into the security tapes Mycroft was watching. He was still thinking about the mysterious Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah John, it's nice to see you again."

"You as well, Mrs. Holmes. The food looks amazing, as always."

She smiled warmly at him as she passed the breadsticks to Mycroft.

"Mycroft tells me you've met my other son today."

"Yes, he was getting a can of green beans from the pantry."

"For another dreadful experiment no doubt." Mycroft added, passing the breadsticks to John.

"Is he not joining us for lunch then?"

"Surely not. He's too busy exploding things to grace us with his prescence."

John passed the bread back to Mrs. Holmes.

John ate silently while Mycroft and his mother conversed.

"Do you smell something burning?" John asked suddenly.

Mycroft stopped and sniffed the air.

"Oh not again. Mycroft will you go give him the fire extinguisher?"

"Absolutely _not_. Last time I did he blasted me with it."

John saw Mrs. Holmes tense up and stood quickly.

"I'll take it up to him. Where's his room?"

"Just follow your nose." Mycroft said, pointing at the fire extinguisher.

John grabbed it and followed his nose up a flight of stairs and down a dark hallway. The smell was the strongest outside the last door on the left. Not really knowing what to do, he knocked.

"Sherlock? Your mum sent me with a fire extinguisher."

No answer. He knocked again.

"Sherlock are you in there?"

Sherlock was clearly in there. John could _hear_ him shuffling around behind the closed door.

His patience quickly evaporating John sighed and opened the door.

"Look Sherlock, can you just-"

"Get down!"

Sherlock tackled John to the ground and kicked the door shut behind them. Before John could ask what the _hell _was going on the floor underneath them shook as something behind to the closed door exploded.

"You just...saved me."

"Or put you in danger, depending on how you look at it."

Sherlock stood and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the floor and flew back into the room, now full of dark, smelly, smoke.

John sat back on his ass, staring at the door in shock as Mycroft came up behind him.

"We heard the explosion, did you get him the fire extinguisher in time?"

"What? Oh, yeah, he has it."

"That smell is atrocious. I'll be glad when he's not living here anymore."

"Is he going somewhere?" John asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hmm. St. Bart's. Not nearly far enough away for my liking."

"I'm not deaf, _Mycroft_, I can _hear_ you!"

"Of course Sherly, I was hardly whispering."

"Don't call me Sherly, Mykee. Please take your boyfriend and go!"

"W-we're not dating."

"He knows. He know's I'm straight. He's just upset that Mummy knows he _isn't._"

"I'm not gay!"

"He's never been with anyone really. He merely had a crush on a professor at his old school."

"Mycroft shut up!" Sherlock threw open the door and glared.

"That's why he got kicked out really. What was his name again?"

"Mycroft I think you should stop now." John said quietly as Sherlock's face turned red.

"Oh yes. Professor Moriarty. He's supposed to be getting a trial soon, isn't he? Bet you feel pretty guilty about that."

Before John could react Sherlock's hand flashed out and punched Mycroft in the nose.

"Oh my gosh, what'd you do that for?!" John screamed, falling to his knees to observe Mycroft's bloody nose.

"You heard him! He provoked me!"

"You didn't need to punch him!"

"Oh he'll be fine, stop babying him. It's not like a bloody nose will make him seem any less intimidating."

John used his sweater to stop the blood as Mycroft whimpered underneath him.

"Oh shut up Mycroft! I didn't hit you that hard."

"Shut up Sherlock! Come on Mycroft. I can examine it properly in the kitchen."

Mycroft let John help him up and lead him away, looking over his shoulder once to wink at his brother.

"John he's faking! It's not as bad as it looks!" John ignored Sherlock and kept walking. When they got to the kitchen he told Mycroft to sit and left to get a first aid kit.

It wasn't in the bathroom so John had to ask a house keeper to find it for him. Sometime later he finally got his hands on a first aid kit and walked back to the kitchen but stopped when he heard voices.

"Your nose isn't broken, just bloody!"

"Yes obviously, you're losing your touch dear brother."

"I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to shut up!"

"Yeah I got that. And it looks like John did too."

"You're going to lose him, lying to him like that."

"As long as I don't lose him to you it will all be worth it. And it seems I've done my job."

"It was unnecessary. He would have thought what everyone else thinks."

"You underestimate him. He has a habit of seeing the good in people. Even if it's not there." Sherlock glared and John gripped the first aid kit tighter then turned and walked back down the hall.

"Mycroft!" He called setting the kit down. He walked into the kitchen and wasn't surprised that Mycroft was alone.

"I couldn't find the first aid kit. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, thank you John. I'll take myself. I'm sorry our day has been cut short."

"I was getting tired anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Mycroft nodded then winced. John grit his teeth then turned and left.

He said no when Paul offered him a ride back to campus and hailed a cab instead.

As soon as he got out of the cab, his friend Greg walked up cradeling a football.

"Hey John! Where's Mycroft?"

"He had a family thing." Greg nodded understandingly.

"Well, we're all playing football. Wanna join? You can be goalie."

"Sorry Greg, I'm really tired. Jet lag, I suppose."

"Oh right! Harry still at school in America? How is she?"

"Same as always." John shrugged.

"Right well I gotta get back to the game. See you tomorrow? AP Bio?"

"Yeah of course. Bye Greg. Say hi to Molly for me." He nodded and jogged off, dropping the ball and kicking it as he went. John turned and walked the opposite direction towards the dorms.

Although he had only told Greg he was tired as an excuse his bed suddenly seemed very warm and inviting. Ignoting the way his jeans brushed against his legs uncomfortably as he slid under the covers, he fell asleep, dreaming about the fight between Mycroft and Sherlock, but for some reason instead of worrying about Mycroft he couldn't help but feel sad noticing the hurt, pain, and regret that flared up in Sherlock's eyes when Mycroft said Moriarty. And even though he didn't have a face to associate with the name, or any clue as to why the man had Sherlock so scared, the name alone was enough to give John very vague and terrifying nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke up without an alarm for the first time since fourth grade because he heard glass breaking in the kitchen. He bolted up silently and rolled out of bed, sneaking into the kitchen doorway.

"Mycroft is that you again?"

Sherlock stood up suddenly and John jumped.

"Sherlock? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mycroft didn't tell you? I'm your new roommate."

John suddenly noticed the extra room key on the table, the suitcase by the door and the messy bed.

"But that's impossible. Mycroft would have told me. All he said was he fought hard to get him a different room and he was as resourceful as he is."

"I am when I want to be." Sherlock reached into his back pocket and pulled out his schedule and handed it to John.

John took it and looked at the room number: 221B, then he quickly scanned the schedule and froze.

"We have all the same classes."

"I know."

"You did that on purpose."

"I did."

"**Why?**"

"You...intrigue me, John Watson. And I'd like to find out why."

The way Sherlock was looking at him made John's pulse race. Sherlock kept staring and as uncomfortable as John felt he couldn't look away.

That is until John's alarm went off and he broke eye contact to turn it off.

"Classes start soon, and seeing as we both have Mr. Dubay first period we'd better get moving."

Sherlock motioned down his body.

"I already showered so I'm ready when you are."

"Right, give a few minutes."

John took a 3 minute shower and dressed quickly in his favorite jeans and a plain black tee-shirt.

"Alright I'm good." John said, grabbing his bag and joining Sherlock again.

Sherlock nodded and opened the door, standing aside so John could walk ahead.

"Does Mycroft know you manipulated things so we'd have the same schedule?" John asked as they walked to class.

"He doesn't need to know."

John lead him into Mr. Dubay's room and took his usual seat in the second to last row, right in the middle. Greg and Molly were already there sitting in the two seats to the right of John and Sherlock hovered behind, debating whether or not to sit by John or to sit alone, all the way in the back like he always did.

"You can sit down Sherlock. No one here is going to bite." John said, motioning at the chair next to him.

"Careful John John. You might not bite but Sherlock's a freak. Who know's what he'll do."

John looked up to see the class jerk David Anderson sneering at them.

"Hello Anderson. It's nice to see you again." Sherlock replied calmly.

"I'd say the same but I don't talk to freaks."

"Oh dear god. Are you really that stupid?"

"Sorry I can't hear freaks."

"David shut up!" John snapped.

"What are you friends with him now? What would Mycroft say?"

"Mycroft doesn't own me."

"So you say..."

"Anderson shut up, or I'll have coach bench you Friday's game."

Anderson glared at Sherlock one more time before turning and sitting down. Seconds later his girlfriend walked in.

"Oh my god, David look! The **freak** is back." Sherlock just sighed and walked to the last row and sat in the last seat.

"When did he get back? I didn't realize the school was letting animals in."

John stood so fast his chair flew backwards.

"Sally you are such a **bitch**. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Sally choked on whatever rude thing she was about to say and John walked to the last row and sat down beside Sherlock.

"You're making a mistake." Sherlock whispered as John sat down.

"Yeah whatever. They're both pricks."

"Yes, but it would have been better for you to deal with them and maintain your popular status rather than defend me and be branded a freak by association."

"You're not a freak." Sherlock froze and looked up to meet John's eyes.

"You can't possibly know anything about me."

John turned and looked at Sherlock, cheeks red from anger, still breathing hard from his outburst.

"You. Are Not. A Freak. Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock's breath caught and he felt his heart pick up against his will. Before he could think of anything coherent to say the teacher strolled in and John turned to pay attention.

Sherlock actually tried to listen to the teacher but his mind was replaying John's words in his head.

"You are not a freak Sherlock Holmes." Over and over and over again. And then Mycroft's voice.

"He has a habit of seeing the good in people. Even if it's not really there."

Mycroft was right. John saw good in him. After only seeing him with a can of beans and punching Mycroft in the face. He even stood up for him when Anderson and Sally were being assholes.

"Absolutely intriguing." He murmured, staring intently at John, who stiffened when he heard him. But otherwise had no reaction.

Sherlock disappeared into his head and found himself clearing a space in his mind palace for the great mystery, that is John Watson.


End file.
